Não Dá Pra Ser
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: As Musas resolvem pegar Roxas pra vítima do dia!


A/N: Então… Originalmente, eu tinha escrito isso aqui em inglês. Foi o meu recorde de reviews no meu profile antigo, e como eu agora tenho tido contato com mais gente do fandom de KH, eu pensei em traduzir isso aqui tbm... E, bom, _voilá_! Tradução instantânea para vocês. Eu optei por tentar manter o texto o mais próximo possível do original e não acrescentar nada muito diferente, até porque o foco, na verdade, é a letra da música, que teve que ficar diferente da primeira adaptação, porque senão, não daria pra encaixar na melodia.

Para os chatos de plantão, a história é MINHA mesmo, ok (já que eu tive um palhaço que veio me incomodar dizendo que eu estava traduzindo a história de outra pessoa sem permissão, até eu entrar no outro profile e mandar uma msg bem mal-educada pro infeliz, explicando que, ao contrário de outra pessoas, eu não preciso roubar nada de ninguém)? o link original está aqui (sem os espaços ^_^): fanfiction s / 4224859 / 1 / I-m-Not-A-Girl

Bom, explicações a parte, contando a saga disso aqui: "Hércules" é o meu desenho favorito da Disney. E eu AMO a música "I Won't Say I'm In Love". Daí pra resolver encher o saco do Roxas foi um pulo. Eu tive que readaptar a letra (a letra em inglês ficou diferente, vou postar em algum lugar depois pra vcs compararem). Pra quem não conhece, no youtube tem TONELADAS de vídeos com ela, em inglês, português e outras línguas tbm. XD

Avisos: Axel e Roxas pertencem a SquareEnix e a Disney. Me deixem em paz, não tenho dinheiro! A música "I Won't Say I'm In Love" pertence a Disney também, mas a adaptação da letra é minha (ao menos a parte que Roxas "canta").

* * *

_Ok, nunca mais faço missões no Coliseu"_, Roxas pensou, enquanto se dirigia furiosamente para o seu quarto. Quando viu Axel descendo pelo corredor, sua raiva se expandiu até o mais alto limite, e explodiu exatamente no momento em que o nobody ruivo escolheu cumprimentá-lo.

– Olá, Rox...

Foi tudo o que Axel conseguiu dizer antes de ser derrubado com um soco, caindo no chão. Roxas agarrou Axel pelo capuz e se aproximou, o encarando a cinco centímetros do nariz.

– Nunca. Mais. PEÇA A AJUDA DELAS DE NOVO! Ou de nenhuma outra pessoa! Entendeu?

Roxas largou o nobody e pisoteou pelo caminho até o quarto, com aquela - AARGH – música ainda tocando em sua cabeça.

Era pra ser só uma missão simples. Ir ao Coliseu, matar alguns heartless, descansar um pouco e voltar para o castelo. Mas não, ele _tinha_ que adormecer em um dos bancos de pedra perto daquela _maldita_ fonte. (N/A2: bagunçando com o mapa original do desenho, mas isso se chama licença poética!)

Ele acordou com o som de um cantarolar suave e sendo dominado por uma vontade incontrolável de cantar. Roxas pensou primeiro que Hades estava pregando uma peça nele, mas aí notou pequenas estátuas movendo os quadris de um lado para o outro no ritmo do cantarolar. Ele devia estar sob o efeito de alguma magia, mas não teve tempo para analisar a questão de verdade, porque, contra sua vontade, palavras começaram a formar em sua cabeça e escapar pela boca... (N/A3: Agora é quando começa a tocar o karaoke de "I Won't Say I'm in Love – versão em português! rsrsrs)

**(Roxas)**_**Se há um prêmio por não ser normal**_

_**Já sei que vou ser eleito**_

_**Eu só queria entender por que**_

_**Sou sempre eu que acabo mal**_

Roxas sentiu-se enojado e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo. Enojado, porque aquilo era estúpido demais para o seu gosto, e maravilhado porque descobriu que, na verdade, ele até que conseguia cantar. Enquanto ainda estava preso em pensamentos, as estátuas começaram a cantar em coro. As mãos delas começaram a apontar para a fonte, onde luzes brilhantes começaram a piscar. Na água da fonte ele viu o reflexo borrado de uma imagem, parecendo ser uma pessoa. Devagar, a imagem começou a tomar forma, e Roxas conseguiu distinguir melhor o que estava vendo. Um rosto. Cabelos vermelhos, arrepiados. Olhos verdes... Aquele sorriso maldito… Ah, nãonãonãonãonãonão...

**(Musas)**_**Porque a mentira?**_

_**Ele é terra, é o céu, é o ar que você respira**_

_**Para nós está na cara**_

_**Isto não se esconde**_

_**Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está**_

Roxas ficou _muito_ irritado. Primeiro, porque elas o chamaram de mentiroso. Segundo, porque ele conhecia a reputação das Musas. Elas não contavam só Histórias e Lendas de Heróis. Elas tinham a tendência a pensar que podiam servir muito bem como um tipo de cupido. E Roxas era a última pessoa no mundo que queria servir de alvo para elas, agora ou em qualquer outra época!

**(Roxas)**_**Me deixem em paz, eu não quero ouvir**_

**(Musas)**_**E suspirar, vai negá-lo, ã ã...**_

**(Roxas)**_**Eu vou furar meus ouvidos então**_

Ele começou a andar pelo pátio sacudindo as mãos sobre a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando explicar seu ponto de vista, mas estava obviamente sendo ignorado, já que as Musas continuavam cantando em segunda voz, claramente tentando continuar com a música.

A parte ruim era, Roxas não conseguia fazer nada para colocar um fim naquilo. Sim, devia ser algum tipo de feitiço. Ele iria pegar seja lá quem fosse que as ajudou a colocá-lo nessa situação e ia fazê-los pagar caro, ah, se ia... Especialmente aquele maldito ruivo arrogante.

**(Roxas)**_**O maldito nunca se emenda**_

_**Todo momento é um suplício**_

_**Nem longe eu consigo me livrar**_

_**Quanto foi que ele pagou por isso?**__  
_  
Roxas apontou o dedo para elas, ainda cantando no tom. As Musas viraram os olhos para cima e colocaram as mãos em seus rostos com uma expressão de "_Do que você está falando?_" no olhar.

**(Musas)**_**Vai ficar negando**_

**_Essa sensação etérea_**

**_Já estou notando_**

**_Que você está aérea_**

**_Aja como adulta_**

**_E já não oculta que isso é_**

**_É..._**

_**É amor...**__  
_  
Quando ouviu o comentário de _"aja como adult__**a**__"_, no feminino, Roxas perdeu a cabeça e começou a se dirigir para a saída do jardim. Axel poderia ser intragável, mas as Musas...? Ah, elas eram a epítome de tudo que ele não precisava por perto durante a sua não-existência!

**(Roxas)**_**Vocês erraram de alvo, valeu?**_

**(Musas)**_**Não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão  
**_  
Ah, não... Isso era demais. Roxas colocou as mãos na cintura e mostrou sua melhor cara de indignação pra elas.

**(Roxas)**_**Não dá pra ser, não tenho coração!**_

As Musas caíram na gargalhada e continuaram cantando, como se ele tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo.

**(Musas)**_**Chegou enfim, isso sim é atração**__  
_  
Roxas deu com as mãos no rosto, pensando que elas eram um caso perdido e que ele tinha que imaginar um jeito de convencê-las que isso simplesmente não iria funcionar de jeito nenhum.

**(Roxas)**_**Prefiro encarar Saix de mau humor**_

_**Ou me vestir de Larxene**_

**(Musas)**_**Confie em nós, é a lei da paixão**_

Ah, não, não de novo... Eles já tinham discutido esse assunto. Roxas bateu com a mão na testa e arrastou a palma até o queixo, como se estivesse dizendo _"Vocês são idiotas ou o quê?"_.

**(Roxas)**_**Aaah..**__**Sem coração, não dá pra ser paixão...**_

As Musas suspiraram desapontadas, e voltaram às suas formas de estátua. As luzes da fonte começaram a se apagar junto com os últimos resquícios da canção que ainda pairavam no ar. A última coisa a sumir foi a imagem do rosto de Axel refletida na água, para a qual Roxas deu uma última olhada de forma inconsciente. A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios antes que ele notasse e pensou que era melhor não ficar nem mais um minute naquele lugar amaldiçoado.

E foi aí que nossa história começou.

Depois que Roxas fechou a porta, ele se apoiou nela, usando as mãos como apoio ao escorregar para baixo, sentando no chão. Um sorriso bobo tentou se formar quando ele pensou naquela imagem dançando sobre a superfície da água.

Ok...

Ele não é _tão_ ruim. Mas as Musas precisavam tê-lo feito passar por uma situação tão ridícula para forçá-lo a enxergar isso?

* * *

N/A4: Ok, é oficial, eu odeio traduzir minhas próprias histórias... O resto é resto.

PS: Postado originalmente sem betagem, pq não tenho beta de KH. E agora, tentativamente corrigido, depois de notar um MONTE de erros de digitação! Sooooooorry! *chora pitangas*


End file.
